Gibbs And His Team Meets Jedi
by Severussnape1984
Summary: Gibbs/Abby pairing. Gibbs and his team are in a hostage situation when 2 Jedi Knights come to their rescue. They become friends later on. The full summary details are in the first chapter.


NCIS and Star Wars Crossover fanfiction Gibbs And His Team Meets 2 Jedi Knights

Summary: When Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his team are out in the field on a Navy ship, being held hostage by 3 thugs while they are looking for some clues to catch 1 of the thugs, who have killed a Navy officer when they meet the 2 Jedi unexpected Jedi Knights,  
before and after they go back to NCIS Headquarters. The other 16 Jedi will be in Iraq to help the soldiers. Gibbs and his team will meet the 2 Jedi Knights, Leelu and her sister, Leela Bastila from Coruscant have come to Earth with their 2 astromech droids, R2-C4 and R4- P1 along with their Jedi Starfighters along with their canopies to go with it is sent by Master Mace Windu and Mater Plo Koon. Post: Before they went to another galaxy and to a new world during Star Wars: Episode III: The Revenge of the Sith. Just before Anikin Skywalker turns to the Dark Side. R2-C4 survived the battle in Star Wars: Episode I: The Pantom Menace.

Post : During NCIS Season 4 and parts of Season 5, after Gibbs and Abby came back from Mexico. R2-C4's former master was killed in battle over the planet, Naboo while fighting against the Trade Federation and the Separatists and yet, the astomech droid survived the battle. Rated T for some sequences of combat later, mild language, a good romance and fluff between Gibbs and Abby. No Hollis Mann in this 1 in this story. (I'm not a fan of Hollis Mann.) Gibbs and Abby is back from Mexico and they are dating and they love each other very much. The terrorist has a target on the Navy ship where Gibbs, Abby, Ducky and the rest of his team are saved from the mad man himself, who is holding them hostage. Abby and Gibbs are pairing together. Rule #12 just went down the toilet for the both of them. Director Jenny Shepard is so jealous of them being together and she wants Gibbs for herself. Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, the team, Leela and Leelu become very good friends later on in this story.

Abby/Gibbs pairing. When my Godfather, Jerome (Jerry) Silverstein was alive, until he passed away at the age of 88 from bladder cancer. He always told me that a younger woman can live out an older man and that's so definitely true right there. Jerome Silverstein did a PBS program called 'Places In The News' during the 1960's and 1970's. He was very well known for the shows he was in. His wife, Selma did the Maxwell House commercials during the 1950's and 60's. Their son, Kenneth Silverstein is an Executive Producer for some movies and TV in Los Angeles, California.

Chapter 1.

After Qui-Gon Ginn's death in the Phantom Menace, R2-C4 survived the war against the Separatists and the Trade Federation invasion on the planet, but unfortunately, his previous master was killed in battle in space over Naboo. So the soldiers and everyone else had thought that the droid was nothing but destroyed and it was dropped off on Raxus Prime for droid scraps. The polluted planet was where all of the droids go there to die and there were also destroyed ships there as well. Just then, a starship and on board were 3 Jedi Knights,  
a young Padawan learner, a Jedi Master and some scavengers, who came along with a few scoundrels, who were allies to the Galactic Republic. Their ship landed onto a landing platform onto Raxus Prime to do some droid scavenger hunt. So they build them back together,  
upgrade them, travel with them and go to wars with them when they get back from the droid hunting for the upcoming battles against the battle droids and the Sith.

Back then even before they became Jedi Knights. On Raxus Prime, 2 Padawan learners, Leelu and Leela Bastila were at the ages of 20 and 17, who was out there while they were walking very cautiously in some certain areas where their fellow Jedi were near by if they needed any help and while Leela and Leelu were looking around, there was something what was calling out to them through the Force. The 2 sisters had heard the whispers and their instincts that were telling the both of them to turn around to look at something very interesting. When Leelu and Leela turned around, what they saw was very familiar to them that the 2 sisters remembered an astromech droid, R2-C4. Leela, Leelu and a Jedi Knight had fought along side by side with a soldier, who had a gold, silver and white astromech droid and they had recognized it right away.

Both Leelu and Leela carefully walked slowly over to it and Leelu took out her small comm communicator and she contacted her fellow Jedi, including Master Mace Windu and 2 of the scavengers that she had found the droid within the huge pile when they came and saw. The 2 sisters should be bringing him with them for repairs and warfare. He could be a great value to them for their assistance and for their travels around the Galaxy. When they came to her around where the sisters was at just in time before a small group of metal Scrap Guardians come by to interrupt their plans of rescuing R2-C4 and they would fight them off with some blasters and lightsabers, or even grab anything they could get their hands on to fight the scrap Guardians. The Jedi and the others helped them to get the big pieces of R2-C4 and they brought him onto the starship and they were going to be flying back to the Jedi Temple and to a mechanic droid builder to place him back together again with quite a few upgrades. Leelu was now R2-C4's mistress. Leela was a Jedi Consular. She carried a single bladed green lightsaber and a blaster for back up if needed to.

NCIS Star Wars NCIS Star Wars NCIS

Some years later, during Episode III when the Clone Wars were still raging on through out the Galaxy, fighting against the Separatists and the battle droid armies. Leelu and Leela were now athe the ages of 32 and 29. The 2 sisters and R2-C4 walked through the Jedi Temple on Coruscant where Leela and Leelu where born and raised in. Leelu had light lavender purple eyes and long with light brown hair with some red streaks in it. Leela had light golden eyes. Both of their parents were Jedi Knights when they were in a secret loving relationship. The 2 sisters were both commanders during the Clone Wars. She carried around her 2 single bladed blue and green lightsabers, their mother Juno Bastila was a Jedi Consular. Juno carried 2 single bladed green lightsabers and their father, Han Bastila was a Jedi Guardian. Han carried his double bladed blue lightsaber and Leelu kept them ever since their deaths. She would use them for training more Jedi when she needed to with Leela by her side. Leelu and Leela were born and raised in the Jedi Temple in Coruscant. They were born with Force sensitives. A power so great into their futures to come. When their parents went onto a lot of the Jedi missions, Leelu was in the care of Mace Windu and Yoda while they were gone. And Leela was also in the care of Masters Windu, Yoda and Obi-Wan.

Leelu and Leela Bastila was part Twi'lek, because their great Grandfather was a Twi'lek, who married a woman, who was a human and a Jedi Master on their father's side and their cousin Aayla Secura was a Jedi. Leelu had pure light lavender purple eyes and Leela had pure light golden eyes. In Episode II, Han, Juno and a quite a few fellow Jedi Knights were killed by the droid armies 5 years ago during the battle in Geonosis at the Arena where Anikin Skywalker, Padme' Amidala and Obi-Wan Kenobi were being held captive, by Count Dooku on the planet. Also in Episode II, Leelu and Leela fought along side Master Windu, Obi-Wan, Anikin, Padme', Luminara and her apprentice, Baris Offee, Kit Fisto, Aayla Secura, Kai Adi Mundi and other fellow Jedi fought during the battle. Master Windu killed a bounty hunter, Jango Fett. After the battle was over for a time before they would fight against the Trade Federation on the other side of the planet, Both Leela and Leelu rushed over to where they found their mother and father, lying side by side dead on the ground was all covered in dust and dirt on their faces and on their Jedi robes. Leelu knelled down and she picked up their lightsabers and the 2 sisters went with a Jedi Master to bring Juno and Han's bodies back to Coruscant for their burial at the Jedi Temple. The Jedi tombs where there were tunnels underneath the Jedi Temple where they would rest in peace.

NCIS Star Wars NCIS Star Wars NCIS

During Episode III, after the small battle on Grievous' ship, Count Dooku was killed by Anikin, during the battle over Coruscant, rescuing the Chancellor. They were still at war against the Separatists and the droid armies. Inside the Jedi Temple, Master Windu, 2 Jedi Knights, Leela and Leelu and 2 more Jedi walked into the briefing room when they contacted Masters Yoda and Kai Adi Mundi on the hologram controls about their progressions from 2 different planets of Kashyyyk and Mygeeto with the Clone armies on the war against the battle droid armies. After they finished their talking to them and Mace turned off the holograms, The 2 others walked out of the room while Leelu, Leela and Master Windu started to sense something very suspicious going around. Mace looked up at the 2 sisters. "Leelu and Leela, we sense that there is a plot to destroy the Jedi. The Dark Side of the Force surrounds the Chancellor. He has clouded our vision for many years that we do not know of this." Mace said with determination. Chancellor Palpatine was up to something against the Jedi Council as it seems like. There was something going on right there and then. The sisters too also sensed that Anikin was getting really close to Palpatine. Something bad was about to happen. They needed to get out of there and quick to get away from the evil and darkness.

Leelu looked at Mace Windu as she sighed deeply, pondering in her thoughts of the plan would be for a moment. She sensed it as well that there was a plot to destroy all of the Jedi Knights and Masters withing the Order. She needed to bring her droid, Leela and her sister's astromech droid with her and needs to go into hiding and pretty soon quickly as soon as possible. Time is now of the essence to think of the next course of action of getting to safety from the evil and darkness. "Master Windu, if this plot ever happens by defeating all of us within the Jedi Order, what would you have my sister and I to do, Master?" Leelu asked. She wanted to know what would happen. R2-C4 was at her side with concern, wanting to know what was going on around the Galaxy. Leelu and Leela hoped that Obi-Wan was doing alright finding General Grievous and defeating him on the Utipau system. They were all hoping to end the war and soon.

Meanwhile on Kashyyyk and while waiting for the battle from the beginning to the end against the battle droids, Master Yoda, a Clone Commander, Chewbacca and another Wookiee were finished up speaking with Mace, Leelu, Leela and a couple of Jedi Knights about the war and the missions progressions. Yoda sensed that 12 Jedi along with the 2 sisters was just about to go into hiding and to go to some place hidden, possibly going into another Galaxy and he also sensed that there was a plot to defeat all of the Jedi Order that someone was planning to do. He had a feeling that it was the Sith Lord, who was planning to destroy them. A Sith Lord had despised the Jedi for some reason. Possibly he was out for revenge on them. Order 66 was about to be executed and he knew it was going to happen very soon. Master Yoda hoped that the 2 Jedi Knight sisters would be safe wherever they may go before the chaos from the evil and darkness were about to be the cause of it and it would begin very soon.

NCIS Star Wars NCIS Star Wars NCIS

Back at the Jedi Temple inside the counsel chambers, Mace, Plo Koon, who was about to go on a mission to Cato Neimoidia, Leelu, Runo Jade, who was a Jedi Padawan whose instructor was Plo Koon, Aayla and Leelu's little sister, Leela Bastila, whose also a Jedi Knight along side with her sister when they all sat down in their seats, conserving of their next course of action and some plans to do of the war and going into hiding. Mace looked up at Leelu as she sat down next to her sister and he sighed deeply. "Leela and Leelu, there is something that I would have you 2 need to do for all of us and also for the Counsel and for the Order as well." Mace said and when he had said this, The 2 sisters looked at him with their eyebrows furrowed in confusion looks on their faces, like 'what is going on?' And 'what is going to happen?' At first. But they knew of what was to come. It was almost time for that moment to come. So Mace continued. "I want the 2 of you to go to your chambers and pack your things, clothing, your gear, some lightsabers and along with some blasters with you and you both would go into hiding and never come back here. There is someone out there, an outsider who is an ally of the Dark Lord of the Sith Lord who is plotting to destroy us all. You will go into another Galaxy and stay there. You can not come back. Chaos is about to begin in this Galaxy. Heed my suggestion and advice and be safe." Mace added in his serious tone. There was no fooling them at all.

Leelu and Leela looked up at Mace and Plo. They both knew that they were very serious about this whole situation. Leelu sighed calmly. "Then what would you have my sister and I to do, Masters?" Leelu asked softly as she stood up and walked towards the center of the room in front of them, waiting for them to plan or say something, like she was ready to go onto this trip or on a mission in which they were just about to do that. Leela stood up as well from the seat and she walked in a slow pace and she was standing next to her sister as she took her hand in hers in hoping that everything would be alright after the whole situation would be settled, but they sensed right then and there that it would be alright after this chaos would be over and done with or not.

All the Jedi Masters looked at the 2 sisters. "The both of you would go into hiding and going into another Galaxy and stay there. If anything happens here within the Jedi Temple, you 2 are not come back here at all. It would be very dangerous to do so. There is a Black Hole about 20 miles from the planet of Felucia. It will take you to another demention. We will have 10 Jedi with you to the new world and dress as refugees while being there. Be very cautious out there and may the Force be with us all." With his said from both Mace and Aayla, Leela and Leelu nodded in agreement and they bowed to their Masters their farewells and they walked out of the room for their destination to another Galaxy.


End file.
